


At Least I Didn't Kill Someone

by x_Pyro_x



Series: Nichols Andrew Minyard [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Aaron got over his homophobia, Andrew and Aaron kid, Andrew hates feelings, Coming Out, Hanging up the phone, Kid - Freeform, M/M, annoying Kevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Pyro_x/pseuds/x_Pyro_x
Summary: Aaron's son comes out as gay.
Relationships: Aaron Minyard & Andrew Minyard
Series: Nichols Andrew Minyard [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051118
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	At Least I Didn't Kill Someone

If someone had told Andrew how much he would have ended up loving Aaron’s son it might have actually caused him to laugh. Now when he thinks of the kid it warms his chest in a way that only Neil can. Nichols’ smile is something Andrew would burn the world down for. 

It may have helped that Nichols was a spitting image of the twins and Andrew promised that he was never going to let what happened to him when he looked like that happen to Nichols. 

No one was surprised and everyone rolled their eyes when they saw Andrew try and fail to talk Nichols out of joining his school exy team. The only time the Foxes saw Andrew’s unguarded and real smile was when Nichols said that he was joining because he wanted to be like his Uncle Andrew.

After seeing the two of them together Aaron once asked Andrew if he and Neil would ever want to have kids of their own. Andrew said with his emotionless face “there could never be a kid better than him so why would I want them.” If Aaron started to tear up they never talked about it. 

Andrew and Nichols had developed a habit where Nichols would watch every one of his games and then afterward call him and tell him all the things he could have done better. This was their thing and the calls always ended with them talking late into the night and only ended when Aaron told them that it was time for Nichols to go to bed.

It had been a hard game against the Boston Bears and Andrew had let in a goal he knew he shouldn’t. He was prepared to get an earful when he picked up the phone. Nichols was true to his name and was not a quiet kid. So when Andrew was met with silence he was put on edge. Andrew had never been a fan of surprises. 

“I need to tell you something and you will be the first to know. I need advice because I am fuckin scared” Nichols whispered into the phone after about two minutes of nothing.

Andrew grunted in response, but Nichols knew he was listening. Just because Andrew was older does not mean that he was much better with his words. 

Andrew can hear Nichols prepare himself and then rushes out. “I want to fuck boys.” Then proceeded to hang up the phone.

Andrew would laugh at him except he is pretty sure he would have done the same thing. Definitely the hang-up part. 

Because of who Andrew is he waits till Nichols is ready to call him back and then they can talk about it. 

\---------------------

Nichols turned out to be ready four days later when Andrew was curled up in bed reading while the cats all sat around him. 

“Andrew?” Nichols asked in a cautious voice like he thought Andrew would be mad at him.

“Yes?” Andrew asked, putting his book down and trying to move the cats out of the way.

Nichols lets out a slow and long breath and starts talking. “I always knew I wasn’t straight, I thought I was bi like Uncle Kevin, then a girl kissed me. I don’t know how my dad does it, kissing girls is gross.” Andrew snorts at this and is interested to hear what Aaron would say to that. “Now I know that you wouldn’t care, I mean you and Neil. I know that my parents love me and will always be there for me, it’s just I don’t know what to do.”

“You don’t know how to do it mechanically or emotionally?” Andrew asks without a hint of a joke in his voice.

“Andrew noooooooo,” Nichols practically begs. Andrew smirks and for once was glad he grew up in foster care so he got out of the sex talk.

“I am sure your dad or Nicky would love to give you the sex talk,” Andrew says enjoying this way too much.

“NO, NO, NO,” Nichols yells in his ear and Andrew has to pull the phone away.

“I want to know how to have a relationship with a boy and how to tell my dad,” Nichols says quietly and Andrew has a feeling like they are connected. 

“First every boy is different. The relationship is going to be different depending on who you are with. I have told you before and I will tell you again, ask before you do anything,” Andrew told him with a deadly serious voice.

“I promise Andrew,” Nichols says knowing how important promises are to Andrew. 

Andrew nods knowing that Nichols can’t see it. “As for you dad, he loves you more than absolutely anything. You know I would burn the world down for you, but your dad would be the one handing me the lighter.”

“I know it’s just,” Nichols pauses “I heard about all the stuff he said to you and Nicky. How he hated Neil and was awful.”

Andrew has to think for a minute about what to say. “Your father wasn’t raised by good people as you know and he was taught things that are wrong and unkind. He has learned better though and will be happy to be there for whatever you need.”

“Thank you, Andrew,” Nichols says in a voice of pure gratitude. 

“Now that we have covered that part do you want to tell me about the boy you like?” Andrew says with a smirk in his voice.

With that Nichols hangs up, Andrew thinks he should really work on the kids hanging up habits, but he doesn’t care that much. Nichols comes out of the call ready to tell his dad and Andrew has a feeling in his chest he doesn’t want to think about that makes him glad he was able to help.  
\--------------------

Nichols comes out to Aaron on a random Tuesday when the two of them are watching lacrosse just to piss Kevin off. Besides the sounds on the TV and their occasional commentary, the room is quiet and peaceful. Katelyn has a night shift so it is just them at home. Nichols realizes this is what it feels like to feel safe. Absolutely no part of him is on edge and he overall just feels happy. 

During halftime, Nichols turns to Aaron with the same pinch between the eyebrows that both of the twins have just when they are thinking hard about something they don’t like. 

“What’s wrong?” Aaron asks, starting to get worried. His son has never been one for hiding things. 

“I already talked to Andrew and I am ready to tell you - please don’t react badly,” Nichols says and Aaron can hear the pain in his voice at the end.

Aaron thinks that most parents might be hurt that their son talked to their brother before them, but it really just makes Aaron realize how important Andrew is to his son. 

“I will love you no matter what happens. Even if you killed someone I would be there to help you hide the body and lie to the police,” Aaron really wishes that could be a joke, but considering the kind of people the Foxes are it’s really not. 

Nichols starts to bite his lip and is looking more and more worried. Aaron is starting to expect the worst. He had done everything he could to stop this kid from ending up as broken as he and his brother and he was starting to worry that he had failed. 

Finally, after a long painful silence, Nichols spits out “I’m gay” and then hides his face in a pillow like he is trying to hide.

Andrew’s text about working on his son's hanging up habit is starting to make sense. 

“Thank fuck,” Aaron breaths out and Nichols’ head snaps up in surprise. Of all the things his dad could have said that was not the one he expected.

“I was starting to worry that you were going to say that you actually did kill someone,” Aaron says and gives Nichols a small smile.

“I love you more than anything, I don’t care who you like as long as you are happy.”

With this Nichols rushes across the couch and tackles his dad in a hug. It gave Aaron a strong sense of deja vu of what it was like to be knocked down as a backline. 

“I have to ask though, is there anyone special?” Aaron asks, really enjoying the way his son looks so uncomfortable. 

“Ummm, well… you see - the thing is” Nichols sputters blushing uncontrollably. “His name is Adam and he is this really sweet boy in my English class. We sit together, talk, and work together in every class.” 

Nichols had this look in his eyes that Aaron had never seen with his son and it made him realize how much he was growing up.

“I would love to meet him when you are ready and I know that Andrew will too, though I can’t promise he won’t threaten him,” Aaron says, and a real smile comes across Nichols’s face. 

“I love you, dad,” He says

“I love you too,” Aaron says, still holding his son in a hug.

With that, they go back to the game and afterward call Kevin and tell him all the ways that lacrosse is better just to see his head explode.

\-------------------

The next morning Aaron calls Andrew knowing that he would catch Andrew on his way to practice.

“Yes?” Andrew snaps when he picks up the phone. Aaron smirks knowing that Andrew will never be a morning person.

“I just wanted to apologize. I know you don’t like it when people say sorry, but you didn’t deserve so much shit from me when you came out,” Aaron says.

Andrew is quiet for a second and then says “we are fine.”

While for some that might not be enough it is everything to Aaron.

“Also we need to plan how we are going to scare Nichols' new boyfriend,” Aaron says after a minute.

“Don’t worry brother I already have a few ideas,” and with that Andrew hangs up.

Aaron smiles to himself happy with the way his life is turning out.


End file.
